Clove's Death Scene
by Break Through The Walls
Summary: The title is self explanatory, this is cloves death. Alternating Cato and Clove Pov. Rated for mild language. Please don't leave mean comments. If you don't like it don't write a comment. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Clove's Death

I could tell by the way he would sometimes look at me he wanted to say something but would always turn away just as I was about to ask 'what?' He was difficult and stubborn and a pain in the neck. He never gave me a straight answer to anything.

"Hey Cato, do you miss district 2?"

"Should I?"

"Do you think they'll really let two people win this year?"

"You never know."

"Are you hungry?"

"I don't know am I?"

It was always stuff like that. He was the most difficult partner anyone could have, and what annoyed me the most he always answered it with this smug smirk as though he was saying "I'm not telling you anything bitch." But something about him made me want to get to know him and want to be friends with him but I always dismiss that thought thinking "its cause he's from home."

Later that night as we were about to eat our dinner of rabbit and berries when trumpets begin to blare and the voice of Claudius Templsmith booms over the arena.

"Congratulations to the final six remaining tributes!" As we had suspected he is inviting everyone to a feast at the cornucopia at dawn. "Now hold on. Some of you might already be turning down my offer. But this is no ordinary feast. Each of you needs something desperately." I look to Cato to help me figure out what we could need so desperately. We had water from the lake, we could hunt our own food, and we had weapons. So far I thought we sounded fine. He shrugs over to me and turns back to the sky to continue listening.

He continues "Think hard about refusing my offer. For some of you this will be your last chance." And with that he was gone the sly turning back to the dark midnight blue and the birds started there annoying chirping again.

I turn to Cato to figure out our plan.

I begin to say "I guess I'll g-"I never finish because Cato cuts me off.

"No" he answers sternly.

I look at him in disbelief. Did he think I couldn't do it? Did he want to go in and get the backpack?

"What?" I answer disbelievingly.

"I said no." he said back

"Why?" I sounded like a disbelieving little child who had just been denied something she was sure she would get.

"It's too dangerous for just one of us to go in alone. We work better as a team" he answers stubbornly.

Suddenly I get angry. I am taking this the completely wrong way.

"You think I can't hold my own?" I practically scream at him.

"No I never sai-"I cut him off.

"For your information I am just as skilled as you are! I can also run faster! Don't you go and tell me that I'm not as good as you! I'm ten times better!" I continue to scream. I don't care if anyone comes and attacks. Besides that didn't seem like fives strategy and the tributes from twelve were probably huddled in some cave as fire girl tries to keep lovers boy's heart going. The only thing we had to worry about was Thresh. A shiver involuntarily passes through my body at the thought of the giant District Eleven tribute. He must have been at least five times my size. I finally am calming down and Cato reaches out to grab my hand.

"You done?" he asks with an amused smirk.

I jerk my hand away from his as I grumble incoherently at him, a small smile tugging at the edges of my mouth.

"I'm a big girl now. I can take care of myself." I say to him. He seems a little reluctant still.

"Well what about Thresh and fire girl?" right now they are our only big threats. I haven't seen the girl from five since the cornucopia and lover boy has that giant gash in his leg. Probably blood poisoning heading towards his heart as we sit here.

"You can be waiting in the bushes nearby in case anything happens. Oh and fire girl? I'll make sure her death is unforgettable." I say with an evil grin.

"Fine." He finally answers. We then start to go to bed. There was going to be a big day tomorrow.

'_Just wait fire girl. Your death will be absolutely unforgettable.' _I think as I fall into a deep dreamless sleep.

o-o-o-o-o

I soon here the chirps of the annoying birds as I am pulled from blackness. I can see it is almost dawn am grumble as I get up and walk over to Cato. He looks a lot nicer when sleeping. Almost like an innocent child, but I know if he is anything it isn't innocent. I smile as I hit him square in the face a light red mark appears on his cheek as he wakes with a start looking ready to murder. I fall back laughing so hard I could barely breath. He growls at me looking like he was about to kill me but then thinking better.

I only just catch my breath when that smirk crept onto his face. I had a bewildered look on my face when he tackles me. I am on the ground with my arms above my head and Cato on top of me. He leans down and whispers in my ear " Ten times better than me, right. You sure about that little Clovey?"

I am enraged by the childhood nickname that he gave me when we first started training together. He was a man-giants in our district, even when he was seven. The first time he called me that, I had a knife zooming through the air landing inches above his head.

I manage to escape his pin and get up. I head to the cornucopia. Cato stops me first " Be careful" he says.

"You don't think I can do this, do you" I say

" No. it's just- you know what, never mind."

I shrug it off and walk away.

O-O-O-O-O

_I will feel bad for her sister, though. _This is the thought that comes to mind lying in the bushes, waiting for the feast to start, when I think of fire girls death. Although I seem like a heartless companion, I do care for some people. I think of my sister now. Her name is Cali.

_No, Clove No_

This is what I tell myself. If I start thinking of he sister, I won't be able to kill her.

District Five runs out of the cornucopia. I am getting impatient just as fire girl runs out of the brush.

She speeds to the table and I go out after her. I throw a knife at her right side and she deflects it with her bow.

She shoots an arrow at my heart and I turn. It lodges in my left arm. Good thing I throw with my right. I pause a moment to take the arrow out.

She positions the arrow at me while she grabs the tiny orange backpack with a twelve on it.

I throw a knife and it catches her forehead, above the eyebrow. Blood is streaming down her face, blinding her.

She staggers backwards and shoots at me. She misses completely and I slam into her.

She's flat on her back with my knees pinning her shoulders.

"Where's your boyfriend, district twelve? Still hanging on?" I ask

"He's out there now. Hunting Cato." She snarls at me. Then, at the top of her lungs, starts screaming "Peeta!"

I jam my fist into her windpipe, cutting off her voice. My head is whipping from side to side as I scan the area.

"Liar" I grin "He's nearly dead. Cato knows where he cut him. You've probably got him strapped into some tree somewhere while you try to keep his heart going. What's in the pretty little backpack? That medicine for lover boy? Too bad he'll never get it."

I open my jacket to chose a knife. I carefully select one with a cruel, curved blade.

"I promised Cato if he let me have you, i'd give the audience a good show."

She's struggling in an effort to unseat me. It's no use, my lock is too tight

" Forget it, District Twelve. We're going to kill you. Just like we did your pathetic little ally . . . what was her name? The one who hopped around in trees? Rue? Well, first Rue, then you, and I think we'll just let nature take care of lover boy. How does that sound? Now, where to start?

Suddenly gravity stops working.

Or I am being lifted up by some unknown object. I finally register the dark hands gripping into my shoulders. I scream a blood curdling scream that echoes around the arena. Where is Cato? Does he not hear my screams? I have no time to ponder the thoughts as I am thrown to the ground.

I look up to where Thresh stands towering above me, a large rock around the size of a loaf of bread in his hand. He points it at me, almost accusingly.

"You kill her?"

I scramble back a few steps cowering like a dog. "NO! NO! It wasn't me!" I desperately get out, my words sounding raspy and cracked with fear in my own head.

"I heard you! You said her name!"

"CATO!" I break down. I scream his name over and over.

"CLOVE!" I hear echo from somewhere in the woods. I know he is too far away to do any good. I look up at Thresh and know the end is near. I am too scared to even reach for a knife.

He brings the rock down and time seems to slow before pain explodes into my head.

My vision swirls and the world becomes tipsy as I fall to my back groaning in pain. I hear Cato yelling, encouraging me to keep going, and I can sense his heavy footsteps from the far side of the field surrounding the cornucopia. I can vaguely hear District 11 and 12 talk before they both disappear.

For some reason even with my mind filled with fog I know he didn't kill her.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Cato's POV

"CATO!" echoes through the woods. I turn around so quickly I almost give myself whiplash. I would recognize that voice anywhere, but fear fills me because I had never heard it so desperate or vulnerable.

"CLOVE!" I scream back, hoping she will be able to hold on until I get there.

I dash back to the cornucopia, cutting down anything that is keeping me from Clove. I knew I shouldn't have gone looking for Foxface. I knew something like this was going to happen. I reach the cornucopia in time to see Thresh bring the rock down on a crumpled form and he turns to someone else. I run, my legs aching and my lungs gasping for air, but I ignore it. I see Fire Girl get up and disappear into the woods as Thresh runs away into the field. I finally reach Clove, crumpled in the fetal position. I slowly lean down not wanting to hurt her more. A low moan escapes her lips.

"Clove?" I whisper trying to get her attention. I turn her over instantly wishing I hadn't. On the rights side of her head a big dent is smashed in, deforming her skull. "Clove" I whisper again, all I get is a grunt in pain. I feel the unfamiliar sting in my eyes from the foreign substance known as tears. One manages to escape from the rest I am trying to hold back.  
Clove slowly, painfully open her eyes. She stares up at me in astonishment, bewildered to the look of my face.

"You came." Is all she manages to whisper.

"Of course I came. I will always come. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." I get out past the choking feeling in my throat.

"Why such a baby all the sudden" she says, staring up at me with those piercing emerald green eyes. She weakly reaches a hand up to wipe away the tears that had managed to escape.

"I didn't make it on time. I couldn't save you."

"Of course you made it on time."

I look at her bewildered for a second. What did she mean? Had the pain made her forget what had just happened?

"What?" I say dumbly, the question slipping from my lips.

"I wanted to see you one last time. One last time before I left."

"No don't speak like that. You will be fine. I promise Clove." The empty promise hangs in the air as she struggles to continue speaking. We both know its futile. She was going to leave me.

"I love you." I blurt out, almost regretting my words. She manages a weak smile and slowly reaches up her hand to mine. I hold her hand for a while.

"Cato."

"Yes Clover?" I whisper, a chocked sob escaping my throat.

"I lov-" she stops suddenly and her hand goes limp in mine.

"What? What Clove? Answer me! Please!"

The canon booms in reply.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey fyi my best friend **meant2be225** helped write this and started the story so if you like it pm her cuz she is a boss.


End file.
